This invention relates to straddle type mobile cranes and more particularly to a straddle type mobile crane which may be collapsed for air transportability.
Straddle type mobile cranes are commonly employed for lifting and moving large bulky objects, such as shipping containers, structural members, heavy machinery and equipment, and the like. Such devices are well known and generally include a pair of side frames which are interconnected to cross members. The side frames commonly include a wheel or truck assembly at its opposite ends and an engine to provide motive and steering power. In addition the cross members are provided with trolleys which are interconnected with the engine for supporting and elevating the load. In order to accommodate the relatively large loads being handled, the space between the side frames and below the cross members is relatively large. Because of the size of such mobile type cranes, they must be substantially disassembled for air transport which is a requisite when employed for military purposes. The disassembly and reassembly of prior art gantry type cranes was relatively time consuming and requires a substantial number of personnel.